Dile al sol
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Hubo una vez hace ya mucho tiempo, un joven amor separado por la crueldad de una guerra. John tuvo que ir a luchar y Sherlock le esperó la vida entera.


_**Notas de autor: En este fic, Sherlock tiene 16 antes de que se destara la guerra y John tenía 18.**_

* * *

 **Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad**

 **que separó un joven y dulce amor.**

 **Él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar.**

 **Fue una lanza la que atravesó**

 **mil sentimientos y un corazón.**

 **Él murió de pie, nunca regresó.**

 **Dile al sol – La oreja de Van Gogh**

* * *

La guerra le quitó a la única persona que lo quiso de verdad.

Sherlock no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día.

En 1878, la Segunda Guerra Anglo-afgana estalló violenta. John fue reclutado por la milicia de su país y tuvo que dejar todo atrás: su familia, sus amigos y su amor. Todavía recordaba el día en que partió. Sherlock lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. La mirada temerosa, expectante a la vez de un regreso pronto. John se volvió de sus pasos, lanzándose al joven curioso, quien devolvió el abrazo al instante, aspirando de su fragancia. Sherlock respiró hondo. Madera, miedo, colonia, hogar e inseguridad. Así olía John el día en que partió. Sherlock lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente, tras la partida de John, Sherlock encarceló su cuerpo en su cuarto y se preguntó millones de veces por qué no fue reclutado. Y como una cachetada fortísima llegaron miles de recuerdos de su infancia, donde era etiquetado por raro, asocial y engreído. Cada etiqueta peor que la anterior. Su sangre se heló ante el recuerdo, el labio inferior le temblaba riguroso, al igual que sus pálidas manos. Sintió el frío entrelazándose a los huesos de las vértebras, pues comenzaba el invierno y la estufa permanecía exánime a un lado de Pelos, su gato regordete y holgazán. Sherlock desempañó el cristal de la ventana con la manga de su camisa, y observó a través de ella con esperanza de niño ingenuo de ver a John encaminarse devuelta a él. No apareció. Sintió más frío entonces y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Sherlock no recordaba cómo era su vida antes de John. Sólo supo que él apareció de la nada, indeseado, y se volvió lo que siempre necesitó. Tal vez así funcionaba el amor y Sherlock no lo sabía, pues justamente él no era bueno en esa materia.

Ya han pasado dos años y su único pasamiento consistía en pasar los días hablándole a árbol del patio de atrás de su casa. Era viejo y sus hojas ya habían perecido hace ya tiempo debido al otoño. A él le contaba lo solo que se sentía desde la partida de John. Tenía a Mycroft y a su madre, pero aun así decía sentirse completamente solo, incomprendido, y con el miedo indescriptible de no verle nunca más. Alzaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia el camino que John surcó hasta desaparecerse como un suspiro. No hubo ninguna señal de su regreso.

—Lo extraño —murmuró, jugueteando con la hierba alta abordando las raíces del árbol—. Mamá me ha dicho que volverá.

Y volverá, se dijo en voz alta.

El murmullo suave de una brisa le respondió por John al atravesarle sus cabellos ondulados. Sherlock sonrió boyante. De pronto, vio en su mente la imagen de John abrazándole por las noches, acariciándole el cabello con parsimonia, era un roce íntimo, especial para ambos. También recordó sus frases incompletas, y cuando se le escapaba una risita nerviosa al no saber cómo expresarse, similar a una brisa que comienza bravía y acaba apagándose gradualmente, o si no el fruncir de su ceño cuando no entendía algo de lo que hablaba su pareja. A Sherlock siempre se le antojó adorable.

Recordaba también los días de verano, cuando bajaban juntos a desayunar en casa de los Holmes.

Té. Tomaban el té por las mañana. Asimismo por las madrugadas, a eso de las dos, cuando la noche todavía era joven. Lo consideraban su ritual de pareja y servía como momento de intimidad entre ambos, donde hacer el amor no implicaba nada erótico. John preparaba el té mientras Sherlock ordenaba silenciosamente la mesa para desayunar. John le miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo y sonría por la dicha de tenerlo. Era mirar en él todo el cielo entero. Ojos azulados, Sherlock tenía un mar en calma en su mirada. Pero, al final, sabía que Sherlock era la tempestad en su vida, la razón de su paciencia. Era cierto que Sherlock no expresaba a menudo lo que sentía, porque le costaba horrores expresarse y sin pausar y repetir la oración formulada. Sherlock se acercaría a él en silencio y le susurraría al oído cuánto lo quería y qué tan importante era en su vida, John sonreiría con fruición por escucharle.

El día en que la guerra se desató, John tuvo miedo verdadero por primera vez. ¿Y si ya no volvería a ver a su familia? ¿A su hermana? ¿A Sherlock? Las preguntas se concentraban todas en su mente, picándole en su punto débil. Miró por encima de la mesa y vio a Sherlock tomar el primer sorbo de té caliente de esa mañana. Se quejó por lo abrasador de la bebida. John rió por la mueca que hizo Sherlock. Estaba agradecido de tenerlo allí con él.

—Te dije que tomaras despacio. Está caliente, Sherlock —le había dicho y Sherlock bufó, reacomodándose en el asiento.

Sintió los pies descalzos de Sherlock rozarle los suyos. Una caricia que John consideraba íntima. Le acarició los suyos de regreso, sonriendo levemente.

—La mañana está despejada… tal vez podamos… salir a caminar un rato.

John asintió de acuerdo. Sherlock le volvió a acariciar los pies con los suyos.

Habían tardado poco menos de media hora en terminar su té y dejar todo ya aseado sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Caminaron por el sendero de tierra que daba al frente de la casa de los Holmes. Sherlock, con la mano entrelazada a la de John, andaba a paso lento, disfrutando de tan simple gesto como una caminata por las mañanas. El murmullo de las hojas rozarse entre ellas y el canto alegre de las aves permitían pensar en que la guerra no existía y todo estaba en calma, tal como John le gustaba imaginarse su vida en estos momentos. Sherlock presionó su mano, llamando así su vaga atención.

—Te he estado hablando —murmuró Sherlock, decepcionado de que no le haya escuchado en lo absoluto—. Quería saber si te parece ir a sentarnos bajo a aquel viejo árbol —Le señaló con el dedo la dirección—. Quiero pasar el tiempo contigo.

John asintió, todavía divagando entre las posibilidades de ser reclutado y sus consecuencias, porque era un hecho que así sería. Lo supo desde que el día en que intentaron convencer a su padre —cuando aún vivía— de que su hijo podría ser un buen candidato para el ejército. Sin embargo, su padre hubo de rechazar la oferta, pues creía que su hijo era muy pequeño para eso.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol. Sherlock apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se dispuso a contar algunos insectos extraños que aparecían entre las hierbas silvestres. John le había tomado la mano y jugado con sus dedos, depositando algunos besos sobre su dorso enjuto. Sherlock había notado su nerviosismo impaciente, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría a que John se sintiera libre de contarle su intranquilidad sin presionarle a una respuesta rápida, tampoco deduciría nada. Sólo esperaría lo necesario.

—Tengo miedo, Sherlock —le había dicho al cabo de quince largos minutos, y Sherlock se reincorporó al instante, observándole meticuloso—. ¿Y si soy reclutado? ¿Qué haré si no los vuelvo a ver? ¿Qué harán si yo no vuelvo?

Sherlock quiso rebatirle, pero se vería irreal negar el hecho de una muerte segura durante una guerra. En cambio, acarició la mejilla de John y depositó un beso en ella.

—Sé que volverás. Eres el hombre más valiente e inteligente que he conocido. No tan inteligente como yo, Mycroft o mamá, pero eres lo suficiente listo como para sobrevivir.

John carcajeó, con voz baja. Sherlock sonrió y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho, escuchándole latir su corazón desbocado.

—¿Tenías que arruinar el momento? —inquirió John, fingiendo ofensa.

—¿Tenías que arruinar tú mi momento? —refutó Sherlock—. Si quise que viniéramos aquí era para relajarnos sobre esta noticia que nos han lanzado. Tú sabes más que nadie que no me gusta para nada esto de las guerras. Siempre pelean por cosas sin sentido, sin valor. Queriendo demostrarse mejores a otros por medio de la violencia es patético. Sólo demuestran lo idiotas que son.

—Es lo más inteligente y sensato que has dicho durante todo este tiempo que estamos juntos —dijo John, acariciando sus cabellos ondulados.

Sherlock bufó y se escondió todavía más en su pecho. John vestía la camiseta gris que le regaló los primeros meses en que salían a escondidas.

—Eso dice mamá siempre. Mycroft sostiene que lo hacen para tener un puesto en la pirámide imaginaria de poder de la sociedad. Yo digo que son todos unos idiotas. Todos menos tú y mi familia.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, demasiado cómodo como para interrumpirlo por el miedo de una guerra allegada. Sherlock fue quien habló.

—Extraño a mi padre —soltó en un murmullo sutil, casi imperceptible—. Lo perdí a él a causa de la guerra. No quiero perder a otra persona que amo. No quiero perderte y lo sabes, John.

Sherlock se aferró a su camisa grisácea, arrugándola de melancolía y empampándola de los recuerdos que lloraban sus ojos. John pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura magra de Sherlock, palpando su costado.

—No te quiero perder, John —repitió, con su voz un poco más ahogada.

—No lo harás —entonó John decidido y acariciándole los cabellos, alborotándolos todavía más.

Sherlock creyó en sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa, como lo ingenuo que podría llegar a ser a veces.

Si Sherlock hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver una vez más a John, le hubiera acusado de mentiroso. Le habría inculpado de mentirle con descaro sobre su regreso. Miró el árbol que comenzaba a marchitarse debido a la venida de un otoño impaciente. Le pidió un último deseo y, que si era capaz de cumplirlo, que hablara con el sol y que éste le diga lo mucho que extraña a John, porque sólo aquella enorme estrella sabría dónde y cómo se encontraba su amor.

La guerra había llegado a su fin en 1880. Sherlock no le importó quién resultó el vencedor, tampoco la cantidad de gente herida ni muerta. Sólo esperaba ver llegar a John con una sonrisa y, siendo realista, alguna herida a causa de la guerra. Lo esperó todo el día afuera y, al anochecer, subió a su habitación con una bandeja de té, observando de vez en cuando por el portillo de su habitación y bebiendo de aquella infusión.

Esperaría por él una semana. Nadie vino por ese sendero ni fue a correr a sus brazos.

Pasada dos semanas desde la conclusión de la guerra, llegó una carta junto con un pequeño bolso con objetos dentro. El oficial a cargo le notificó lo sucedido. Sherlock, atónito de la situación, durmió los dos días siguientes, incapaz de sentarse a hablar con alguien. Su madre trató de entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo, Sherlock divagaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Al final terminaría por hastiarse y volvería al desamparo de su cuarto.

Fueron incontables las veces que releyó la carta ya arrugada de tanto llorar sobre ella y aún permanecía escéptico a la idea de perder a John, y que todo era un sueño de muy mal gusto. Pelos se había acurrucado a su lado cuando le vio llorar, de costado, sobre su cama. Lamió su mejilla y se hizo de un lugar bajo su cuello. Tenía consigo el suéter gris perteneciente a John. Aspiraba su fragancia latente y volvía a llorar otro poco. Mycroft intentó consolarlo, sin embargo obtuvo muy poco de su parte. Sólo un grito exigiendo la pronta salida de su habitación y con eso había concluido la charla.

Por la mañana, cuando el sol apenas nacía por el horizonte y nadie había despertado aún, Sherlock escapó de su habitación, con dirección a aquel viejo árbol. Llevaba puesto el suéter gris de John, le quedaba un poco holgado y las mangas sobraban casi un cuarto de metro. Su madre siempre le dijo que ya pronto crecería y Sherlock todavía guardaba las esperanzas. Se arrodilló junto al árbol. Sus rodillas estaban sucias de arrodillarse sobre la hierba y tierra húmeda, producto de una lluvia el día anterior. Se vio abrazándose a sí mismo, imaginándose sus brazos como los de su difunto John, quien lo abrazaba como siempre. Quiso hablar, no obstante, salió un pequeño jadeo ahogado de sus labios curtidos y lágrimas inquietas de sus ojos, surcando lo largo de sus mejillas.

—Por favor, John… tú no… tú no puedes estar muerto —tartamudeó.

 _Idiota_ , se dijo en voz alta, se molestó consigo mismo por no poder expresarse correctamente. Se sintió estúpido, porque John se merecía algo mucho mejor que él.

—Sé… sé que volverás… dile al sol que te regrese a mí para volver a estar juntos. Dile que me amas tanto como yo lo hago… dile que quieres volver a casa.

Incapaz de continuar, regresó a su habitación, aún abrazado a las pertenencias de John y en compañía de Pelos. Una vez más volvió a llorar.

John fue enterrado un sábado. Fue un funeral pequeño, algunos familiares y otros tanto conocidos. Harriet estaba allí, desconsolada y destrozada. Sherlock no se atrevió a hablar con ella, se limitaba a observar inexpresivo aquel cajón negro, con el nombre de su pareja en dorado en la tapa, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina de pana negra. Un oficial del ejército recitó unas palabras. Sherlock sólo escuchaba las palabras como un balbuceo inconcluso y distante, pues permanecía concentrado en el descenso del ataúd. No prestó atención en el momento en que Harriet se abalanzó sobre el cajón de John, llorando en súplica por el regreso de su hermano. Rogaba que fuese un sueño, sólo una ilusión espantosa de haberle arrebatado a la única familia que tenía, o al menos la que sentía así, pues su padre les había abandonado desde el compromiso de Harriet con Elizabeth, y nunca supo nada de él.

Sherlock no lloraba. Tampoco hizo ningún movimiento cuando el cajón volvió a descender y, junto a él, una gran persona. Harriet fue llevada lejos por su prometida, Elizabeth, quien buscaba miles de forma de consolarla. Ella no hacía más que llorar devastada entre los brazos de su amada, recitando los improperios más impertinentes que conocía. A Sherlock le pareció curiosa su actitud y es que nunca llevaron una buena relación entre hermanos, pues Harriet tenía la costumbre de caer en el alcoholismo luego de una disputa familiar con su padre. Entonces John acudiría a él para despejarse y desahogarse en paz. Sherlock lo abrazaría y le diría que todo saldría bien para cuando el amanecer avecinara.

Ya pasado un año de la muerte de John, Sherlock todavía creía inconcebible su difunción. Siempre le visitaba cada mañana en el pequeño cementerio detrás de la ciudad. Su tumba tenía siempre con flores frescas, Sherlock era quien las cambiaba cada semana. Eran simples. Tulipanes, orquídeas o algunas margaritas. Dependía del día. A veces, le llevaba sus favoritas; las margaritas. En otras, optaba por otro tipo para variar la apariencia de su silenciosa lápida y hacerle feliz, incluso después de muerto. Su visita consistía en la entrega inmediata de las flores, con alguna frase conmemorativa y una sonrisa tristona. No quiso mentirse a sí mismo, realmente le extrañaba, y, aunque tratase de aparentar que sus emociones y sentimientos eran inexistentes, siempre terminaba por romperse a llorar frente a lápida de mármol negro y letras doradas. Se volvía por sus pasos y se marcharía de allí cuanto antes, apretando la mandíbula y los párpados para no seguir llorando.

Sherlock no volvió a ser el mismo.

Con rostro inexpresivo, deambulaba por la pequeña ciudad. Las manos en su gabardina de pana y la nariz encubierta por su bufanda azulada. Si alguna persona demostraba interés, él se encargaría de esquivar cualquier muestra de predilección con un comentario inventado espontáneamente.

 _¿Tienes planes para esta noche? [Compromiso con mi familia]_

 _¿Para la semana? [Viaje]_

 _¿Te gustaría salir? [Estoy ocupado]_

 _¿Quieres hablar? [No, estoy bien. Tengo cosas por hacer.]_

Siempre estoy bien, se dijo en voz alta, frente al árbol una vez más. Le prometió a John que sería la última. No lo olvidaría, pero debía seguir adelante y su familia comenzaba a preocuparse de su actitud auto-destructiva. Visitaba los lugares que habitaban ellos dos juntos, sólo por el placer culposo de torturarse y de atribuirse la muerte de su pareja, o simplemente meditaba las posibilidades de encontrarle vivo en algún lugar y que el hombre menudo que vio en el ataúd no era John. Me lo merezco por ser un mal novio y dejarte solo, se dijo. El murmullo violento del viento respondió. Le gustó pensar que era John quien le hablaba, le sermoneaba, y Sherlock terminaría por soltar un pequeño sollozo.

—Dile al sol, John, en donde sea que estés, que te traiga de nuevo a mí. Pídele un último deseo y, por favor —suplicó—, vuelve a mí, que yo te estaré esperando la vida entera.

Los días le cedían el paso a la soledad. El tiempo, a un frío invierno de desamor. La casa se hallaba más vacía, más desaborida. Sherlock permanecía frente a la estufa, con Pelos entre sus piernas entrecruzadas en cruz, absorto en su constante pensamiento tortuoso. Su madre hacía de comer para esa noche. Mycroft leía sentado en un pequeño sofá viejo, a la derecha de su figura, tras haber terminado de chequear la reserva de leña.

Sherlock dedicó unas palabras al aire a John, rápidamente abrasadas por el calor de la estufa. Suspiró pesada y sonoramente, con aquel regordete y perezoso gato sobre su regazo revolviéndose bajo su caricia incesante y posicionándose panza arriba. Sherlock terminó por resignarse a la cruel e injusta realidad que le rodeaba. Un sentimiento inundó su cuerpo, como un río copioso de amargura, de resignación, el cual recayó nuevamente en pensar en John y a esperarle en silencio. Observó por última vez su fotografía y la abrazó celoso, corriéndole una lágrima triste por su mejilla, con su gato intentando colarse por su abrigo de paño.

Una lanza atravesó miles de sentimientos y un corazón.

John murió de pie.

Nunca regresó.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia!

¡Saludos!

Ronald B. Knox


End file.
